


Wolf Moon

by Angelicat2



Series: Under the Full Moon [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Grumpy Shiro, Kinda, Needy Keith, Out of Character, Werewolf Keith (Voltron), Werewolf Shiro (Voltron), Werewolves, the whole team is concerned, you'll see when you read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: The shift on the day of the full moon always affects werewolves. Some act just a bit different than normal, others completely act unlike themselves. The team finds out that both Keith and Shiro end up acting much unlike themselves.





	Wolf Moon

The full moon was important to a lot of people. Some witches got their powers from it. Some fairies did too. For others, the moon had its pull on their magical cycle. 

Like werewolves. 

Pidge knew that the moon was important to werewolves. It helped them change, although many were able to change outside of it. It gave them energy, and continued their growth. It gave their bodies a schedule.

There were certain types of wolves when it came time for the full moon. Some were always sleeping, others were up on their feet and running around, energy bursting. Some were grumpy and lazy while others were more calm and collected than normal. Still yet, others became starved and always hungry while others became more paranoid and snappy.

"I bet Shiro just gets calmer," Lance spoke up from the other side of the campfire as he grinned, "Mullet probably gets grumpier."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Pidge took a bite of her peanut butter cookie before answering, "A wolf isn't always gonna be the extreme of how they naturally act outside of their full moon phase, Lance."

"I know that!"

"Besides," Hunk interrupted the Cuban before he could talk more, "I don't think Shiro could get any more calm than he is, man. He is like the epitome of calm, my dude."

"You're right," Lance scowled as he munched on his own cookie, "I still bet Keith is grumpy though."

"Well," Allura blinked as she stared at the fire in thought, "I think they'll both surprise us."

"What Allura says is most likely true!" Coran spoke as he nodded out into the night, pointing at the general area Keith and Shiro were out hunting tonight, "Why I remember my grandfather told me stories about a werewolf he knew well. She was the nicest person, until the full moon that is. Then she became aggressive and paranoid, jumped at every shadow!"

"I guess we'll have to wait to see. The next full moon is in a few days," Pidge shrugged before typing on her tablet, "In the meantime, I'm still trying to get our systems running like they should be after Sendak attacked."

"Oh, yeah," Hunk winced, "Better fix that."

"I don't want anybody else waltzing into our camp like that ever again," Allura nodded before she clapped her hands, “We should be getting to bed. Got a long few days coming.”

“Alright,” Lance nodded as he picked up his rifle, “I’ll take the first watch. Good night, guys, princess.”

“Night,” Pidge responded before packing up her stuff and heading to her tent. She wasn’t going to sleep for at least another hour, to make sure that their two resident werewolves came back in one piece. Keith was barely healed from the last attack as it was. Getting cozy, she messed with her tablet, working on the security system. There would be no new werewolf or other person walking in unannounced on her watch.

…..

It was the day before the full moon.

They could finally see what the two were like just before their full moon phase.

“Shiro!” Pidge could hear Keith from the other side of camp, “Come on! Shiro!”

She couldn’t hear the older’s reply. Grumbling, she got out of her tent. It was early morning, earlier than she ever got up. She had taken the night watch last night for a few hours before trying to go to sleep. She hadn’t been too successful, maybe getting an hour or two of shut eye. She needed coffee first. 

Marching up to the campfire pit, she quickly poured the drink into her green mug, drinking about half of it down in seconds before grimacing at the bite of heat at her throat. Hunk was already up as was Allura. Lance and Coran were probably still sleeping off somewhere in their tents, and Keith and Shiro had to be awake.

Sure enough, Keith appeared in the clearing, dragging a clearly unhappy and grumpy Shiro behind him. The older huffed at the younger before plopping onto one of their sitting logs as soon as Keith got him close enough. The man laid on his right side, body tight against the log as he stared blankly at the burning fire, silver bangs falling over the dark wood.

“Shiro!” Keith all but whined as he tried to yank the other up, “Come on! You said you’d do stuff with me if we got food first.”

“Maybe,” he huffed again, resting his forehead to the wood, “Maybe not.”

“Shiro!” Keith did whine this time, shoving Shiro off the log. The man tumbled to his back, and just laid there with no change in facial expression, “Shiroooo...Come on. You said you would. There’s food here. Eat. Now. Please.”

“Don’t want any,” Shiro grumbled, sounding exactly like Pidge herself did before she got her coffee. Hunk and her shared confused gazes, “Not hungry.”

“Shiro!”

“No.”

“Shiro!”

“No.”

“Shiro!”

“Keith.”

“Shiro!” Keith huffed this time before rolling his eyes and grabbing a plate, stuffing on food without really looking at it. Once done, he sat by Shiro’s side, “Eat.”

“No.”

“Shiro…”

“Keith…”

“Shiro,” Keith glared at him, leg bouncing uncontrollably in a way that made Pidge annoyed, “Shiro. Shiro. Shiro. Shiro.”

“Keith, I love you,” Shiro’s eye twitched as he sat up, pulling the plate to his lap anyway, “But...shut up.”

“Uhhh…” Hunk whispered in her ear as Keith talked on, occasionally stealing food off of the bigger’s plate, “What’s happening?”

“I don’t know,” Pidge whispered back, knowing full-well that if they were not paying attention to each other, the two would be hearing them now, “Maybe the full moon phase starting?”

“Shiro!” Keith pulled on the other’s arm, plate now empty as he tried to get Shiro up again, “Come on...I need to get rid of this energy. Come on! You said you’d go hunting or something with me if we got food! We got food. Let’s go…”

“No,” Shiro sat back, still with a bored look on his face, “Keith…”

“Please,” Keith begged, resting his forehead on the other’s arm, “Please. Gonna burst. Please.”

“Keith,” Shiro whined, Pidge blinked at the actual full-out whine that left his throat, as he patted the younger’s knee, “Go play with Lance or someone.”

“No,” Keith shook his head before pressing closer to Shiro, leg still moving rapidly, “Shirooo.”

“No,” Shiro huffed as he laid back more, head resting against the log, “I’m not moving from this spot.”

“Shiro,” Keith rolled his eyes again before stomping away with a tiny grumble. Shiro only blinked before he relaxed into the log, practically becoming one with the ground.

“Shiro,” Allura frowned before moving closer as Shiro glanced lazily at her, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Shiro shrugged before scratching at a spot on his upper right arm, “I’m fine.”

“Uhhh…” Hunk spoke up as he grabbed the empty plate from beside the older, “You’re acting...different?”

“I am?” The older asked as if he had no idea that he had, in fact, been acting strangely, “What?”

“Keith’s...oddly energetic today,” Allura winced as they all heard Keith in the distance, saying something none of them could make out, but could clearly hear, “We just wished to make sure that you two are okay.”

“Oh,” Shiro nodded slowly before sighing, “It’s a full-moon thing.”

“Oh,” Allura stated in the same pitch as he had, “Will this last all day?”

“Maybe?” Shiro shrugged as he stared up at the large trees above their heads, “We get this way before the full moon. Usually, I play around with Keith. Roughhouse to get some of the energy out of his system. Race around. Do stuff. But I’m not doing it today.”

“Why not?” Pidge asked with a curious tone to her voice, wanting to know.

“We’re in a group now,” Shiro responded with a small smile, eyes going soft for a moment, “I don’t need to watch Keith’s back all the time, so he can go find someone else to help get rid of the excess energy.”

A moment passed.

“Plus, I’m feeling really lazy today,” he confessed, laying on the ground still, “I guess that’s what happens when you become an old werewolf.”

None of them laughed at the joke. 

“Look, you guys haven’t seen our moon phase yet,” Shiro glanced at each of them before shifting to his side a bit, “We always went out somewhere else during them. So...uhhh…”

“Don’t judge too much?” Hunk asked as Shiro nodded, “Man, we’re not judging you at all. We’re just a little worried.”

“Yeah,” Pidge agreed with a smile, “You are our friends.”

“Friends,” Shiro spoke it like he hadn’t had such things in awhile before nodding again, “Okay. Friends.”

“We’ll let you do whatever it is that you wanted to do,” the Altean witch spoke as she smiled at Shiro who huffed, “No need to feel bad. Just rest up.”

“Thanks,” he rumbled before staring back up at the sunny sky overhead. That was their cue to let him be.

…..

“Pidge,” Lance pulled on her wrist, almost making her drop her computer, “You gotta see this!”

“Lance,” she snapped as she put the device away, “What now? I was busy looking for Matt and dad.”

“I’d apologize, but I know you’ll like this,” he pulled her along, going towards the practice clearing. At this time of the day, no one was using it, except if Keith was training with his knife. But when they got there, she saw that both Shiro and Keith were there. Somehow, the older had moved, even though he had said earlier that he wouldn’t. Both were in wolf form.

Keith was running around, panting wildly while jumping about. Shiro was actually standing there, not moving but at least on guard. The younger rushed at him, playfully nipping his shoulder before racing off to where he couldn’t be reached. Shiro just grumbled before digging his paw into the ground. Keith rushed at him again, giving his tail a small pull before yelping as Shiro jumped onto him. Both tumbled to the ground before rolling around, sending dust and grass flying about. Before long, the silver wolf pinned down the ebony one, laying right on top of the smaller who tried getting out from under him.

 _Shirooooo..._ he panted before trying to dig a paw into the dirt for leverage, _Shiro! Come on! Play? Please? Shiro? Shiro. Shiro!_

 _We’ve played enough_ he stated as he rubbed his head on Keith’s neck, _Break...I’m not...I’m not as energetic as I used to be..._

 _Fine...Only because you said so_ Keith huffed, leg moving along with his tail. The younger’s tongue leapt out and licked the tip of Shiro’s nose before he settled down slightly. Shiro seemed to relax, enough that Keith soon slipped out from under him.

 _Come on!_ Keith bit down carefully on his ear, trying to pull him up. Shiro just laid there, ear flapping away from Keith, _Come on...Shiro! I’m bored! Shiro!_

Shiro only shook his head. Keith sniffed at his shoulder before sniffing up to his ears, licking at the scar on the wolf’s muzzle. Shiro sighed contentedly as Keith huffed again. Before either could blink, the younger wolf laid right on top of Shiro, leg and tail still bumping to an unheard beat. A few seconds later, he shifted. Another few moments, he shifted again.

Pidge blinked.

Keith was wiggling on top of Shiro.

 _Stop it_ Shiro panted as his grey eyes stared up at the other who only wiggled more, moving his front leg along with the other appendages too, _Keith._

 _Shiro..._ Keith ignored it as he continued to move about, _Come on..._

_Stop that._

_No._ Keith was practically moving all the time now, jerking about with too much energy, _Shiro...Please! Come on!_

 _I’ll play later_ Shiro growled as he buried his nose under his paw, _Just go to sleep._

 _Fine_ Keith huffed before flopping his head onto the older’s. Surprisingly, Keith was out in seconds, only his tail wagging quickly back and forth as he slept. Shiro chuckled quietly before closing his own eyes.

 _Six hours until the moon rises_ he panted before laying out with his front legs before him and back ones behind him, flat on his belly, _We’re gonna have to figure out something else to do to get rid of that energy, baby._

And then Shiro was also sleeping. Pidge snickered softly as both she and Lance carefully moved away from the two so they didn’t wake them up. When they were back at the campfire, Pidge laughed before pointing a finger at Lance.

“You were wrong.”

“I was not!” Lance scowled with crossed arms, “It made perfect sense at the time.”

“Keith didn’t get grumpy,” Pidge snickered as she playfully punched his arm, “Shiro did. Oh my quiznak! You were so off.”

“Well, who’d have thought mullet would be so energetic at this time?” Lance demanded as he waved his hands about, “Keith is never this energetic unless he’s attacking some of the training bots.”

“Or if he’s doing something for Shiro to make the guy happy,” Hunk spoke up, stirring a pot before tasting it. He shook his head before dumping something else in it, “Pidge is right. You were way off. Sorry, Lance.”

“Hah, hah,” Lance rolled his eyes before smiling, “Oh, well. It was fun while it lasted.”

Pidge agreed.


End file.
